Lupusregina Beta
Lupusregina Beta (ルプスレギナ・ベータ, Lupusregina・β) is a member of the "Pleiades Six Stars", the battle maid squad of the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Lupusregina Beta is a brown-skinned beauty with a sporty look and red hair tied in two long braids. She wears a maid uniform with short sleeves and long black gloves, with a skirt that has a long slit on its left side, revealing thigh high white stockings. She is equipped with an imposing black and silver scepter slung across her back. Personality She has a very bright and outgoing personality but is also able to conduct herself like a perfect lady. She is sociable and friendly toward humans, though it is only a mask to conceal her brutal and cunning personality. She also likes to make lewd jokes. She had a tendency to suddenly appear behind people and disappear without notice. Background Chronology The Undead King Arc In the Anime, Lupusregina along with her sisters are ordered to guard the 9th Floor by Ainz. She and other Pleiades are on standby and waiting for Ainz. The Two Leaders Arc Lupusregina is given a mission to spy in Carne Village and to protect three people in the village: Enri Emmot, Nfirea Bareare and Lizzie Bareare. She visits the village with stone golems for helping the construction of the new wall. After hearing that Enri was at E-Rantel, she was scolded by Ainz for her carelessness and orders her back to the village, and take her job seriously. During the attack by monsters from Tob Forest, she saved Nfirea from the Giant troll and kills it. The Men in the Kingdom Arc Lupusregina participated in Demiurge's Plan to make Momon as a lasting hero in the Re-Estize Kingdom, She played the part along with the other battle maids to act as Jaldabaoth's underlings with her face disguised with a mask. She partnered with Solution Epsilon and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta. They fought against Nabe and continued to do so until Jaldabaoth ordered a retreat. The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc After the attacked on Carne Village, Prince Barbro's remnant army had retreated back at Katze Plains but Lupusregina appears and telling them that she was observing the situation before. She summons thirty level 43 red hat goblins, killing everyone and she personally tortured Prince Barbro for half an hour before dying. Trivia * In Latin, her name literally means "wolf queen". * Yuri has claimed that Lupusregina can be almost as sadistic and evil as Solution. * She is the first NPC to truly anger and disappoint Ainz due to her lackadaisical attitude and inability to properly assess the gravity of a situation during a mission she was ordered to do because of her arrogance. * She claims that she serves only the Supreme Beings as a maid and thus she does not help other people in chores and prefers instead to be served. * She tends to use Invisibility a lot in order to appear behind someone's back without a trace, as she loves to startle people. Quotes * (To Yuri Alpha): "That’s right, Yuri-nee~ I mean every word of it. Every time I think of the people I get along with getting trampled like ants and exterminated with brute force, I can’t help but laugh." * (To Enri Emmot): "What what what what’s this? Oh no~ My heart’s beating so fast. But please don’t confess to me. I’m not a lesbian, I like the opposite sex. Noooooo~ Let me go~ I’m going to be raped su~" * (To Narberal Gamma): "It really has been awhile su~ this is the first time we've met since Nar-chan started running around with Ainz-sama." Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:NPCs Category:Maids Category:Clerics Category:Magic Caster Category:Pleiades Category:Nazarick